Forgotten Memories
by Julia Lily Tan
Summary: HMBTN for girls.Kyala is a girl lost with her memories that comes to Mineral Town. Just how will she find back her forgotten memories?


**Full Summary**: This is a story told from Kyala's point of view, about her past at Mineral Town. The story starts from her losing her memories, to her marriage and her family. The story is based on HMBTN for girls, but I've added a few things from HMFoMT.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Harvest Moon. And remember that for the following chapters, cause I don't like writing this every time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyalane

"Mum, are you happy today?" My two year old son, Reg asked me. He had crawled on to my lap with his twin brother, Ray sitting on the floor.

"Reg, be careful with mummy's tummy. Your future sister is in there. Why are you asking?" I smiled at my little son as I moved him to sit beside on the sofa.

"Dad said it was you're an-anni-." Reg putted his little finger on his cheek, trying hard to remember the word.

"Anniversary." I corrected him. Staring at the calendar on the wall, I saw the day 9th of March drawn with a little heart shaped symbol.

"Mum, I want to hear story!" Reg bawled.

"Tell story of you and dad, mum!" Ray said, moving closer to me.

"Let's see, a story of me and your father- Hmmm…." I thought back in time, to where I first met my husband. "Well, it all started with…"

I fell into thoughts of three years ago, when all of this first started…

/

I was with a guy, dancing and chatting happily. He looked so familiar, yet I couldn't remember who he was.

"_Kyalane." I turned my head to this voice. I was on the ship's deck, feeling the wind blow against my face. The guy was walking towards me. "Look, there's a meteor!" I looked up towards the starry sky. Just as he had said, a meteor was passing by. _

"_Did you make a wish?" He asked. "They say it'll come true if you do." I nodded my head._

The scene changed. I was still on the deck, but waves were hitting the ship violently. Rain was splashing down heavily and thunder could be heard in the background. The ship swayed from right to left, and I couldn't really stand still with nothing as support.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was thrown of the ship, and that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out. _

_A boy! I could feel him dragging me on to shore. I desperately wanted to ask for his name, but he ran off before I could even move. Who was he? And what happened to the ship? I suddenly felt tried and fell in to sleep._

"Hello, are you awake?" A man asked. He wore red clothes, red hat and had a big red nose.

"I-Where am I?" I was lying on a bed, and the surroundings were unfamiliar to me. Another man with big muscles was standing beside the first one.

"This is Mineral Town. I'm the Mayor, Thomas. This is Zack." He pointed to the big muscle guy. "He found you on the sea shore and brought you here."

"Thanks." I said to Zack. I tried to stand up, but my head felt dizzy. Mayor Thomas quickly stopped me.

"You're suffering from Amnesia, so you probably don't remember anything. Calm down. Do you have any slight ideas of what your name was?" He asked me.

My name? I just told him the first one that came to my mind: "Kyalane. Call it Kyala for short."

"Well, Kyala, is it okay for you to get up now? I have to show you something." There was a hint of excitement in his voice, and I, not wanting to disappoint him, got out of the bed.

The Mayor led us-me and Zack-out of the house, and I was surprised by a big plot of land in front of me. Beside was a barn, and a tree was near a small pond. If the field didn't look so disserted, with all the weeds and branches, it would have been a marvelous place.

"Kyala, would you like to stay here in the village until your memories come back?" Zack suddenly asked.

Live here? That was like, too good to be true! Not wanting to miss this chance, I nodded my head. It's not like I have any where to go, anyway.

"This place was once a beauty, but its old owner died a year ago, and nobody in the town had time to take care of it. Kyala, could you take care of this farm? It needs to have a new owner and you're the best we could find." The Mayor said, Zack nodding his head in agreement behind him.

I looked around the farm. This place could be more than this. So, I told the Mayor, "Sure." And this answer changed my whole life.

>>>>>>

The next day, I woke up and took a look in the mirror. A girl with blonde hair, pale blue eyes looked back at me. Well, Kyala, good luck on your first day here, it seemed to say.

I'd named the farm Cherrywood Farm yesterday, along with the little puppy that was called Rex while the mayor offered me a tour around the town. I gladly accepted, I certainly didn't want to get lost in here.

Coming back from the tour, I decided to clean up the field first, cutting the weeds and smashing away the stones. My next step was plotting the ground, along with running to the supermarket for a few bags of seeds.

During my way to the supermarket, I passed by the library. I remember the mayor saying that the librarian's name was Mary. Since I had some free time, I went in for a little look.

The librarian, Mary was a dark haired girl with big spectacles. When I walked in, she was doing something; don't people say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?

"Um-Hi?" I said to her, hoping she heard me.

"Ah-I-What-Oh, h-hi, may I help you?" Mary asked. I saw her hide a book behind her back accidentally.

"I came to read some books. Got any to recommend?" I asked, not wanting to interfere in other people's business.

"You're not from this town. You must be the new girl that's taking over the farm. I'm Mary, and I own this library." She greeted me warmly.

"Kyala." I smiled at her. "Now, where are the books I can read about…….."

>>>>>>>>>

When I came out of the library, it was almost one o'clock. I must have forgotten about the time while talking with Mary. We talked about so many things. Mary knows a lot of things, and she's easy to talk with.

Resuming my route to the supermarket, I arrived there in lest than ten minutes. I went in, thinking of what seeds should I buy.

Just as I went in, I saw a man in a doctor's uniform was buying something. "Jeff, I'll pay my debt later." He said to the owner and walked out.

The inside door of the supermarket opened, and a woman in her late thirties, with her blonde hair up in a tight bun came out. "Jeff! What did I tell you about letting people pay on debt?" She asked strictly, glaring down at the owner.

"Um-"

Before he could reply, the woman had already gone out the door, saying something like, "I'll go get the money back from the doctor."

At about just the same time, a grey hair, wearing a purple tie man came in. He took a pack of flour and stuffed it into his bag. "Hey, Jeff! Put this on my debt, will ye? I'll pay later." He said, and made a move to immediately walk out.

I couldn't stand it. What person was he to take things like that without even paying? This was the same as stealing! I could feel anger crawling up my face.

The man passed by me as he went out. "Hey, you're Kyala from the new farm. What's the matter with you?"

I guess my face was showing too much for its own good. Well, since he did ask, I'll just have to answer him truthfully. "You should pay, Mr.!"

"Pay? Hahaha! Get out of the way; little girls shouldn't be scolding older people-" He suddenly stopped seeing the door inside the supermarket open.

Out came a girl with the same blonde hair as me, but green eyes. I had to admit, she was much more beautiful than both me and Mary. "Stop there, Duke. That's 50g for the flour and 200g for your old debt. That's total 250g, so, you know what to do now, **don't you**?" She said to the man in a strict voice that could make a tiger scared.

"Oh, hi Karen. I was about to pay, really. Here, Jeff, 250g for you." The man called Duke seemed like a small little kitten now. He quickly paid up and left.

"Thanks for coming; we hope to see you again." Karen said sarcastically behind him, before turning to me.

"Thanks for stopping him. You're Kyala, right. My name's Karen, and that's my dad, Jeff. Don't bother about Duke, he owns the winery and he has loads of money to pay."

"Sure." I was still a bit shocked at what had happened, and the sudden change of personality in Karen.

"Well, if you need any help, come find me here, I'll be wiling to help." Karen said, walking back inside the room. I left a while later and returned to work.

The villagers here were great! They treated me as an equal even if I was from a place I myself couldn't remember. I don't, and will never regret staying here, even if my memories come back.

**

* * *

Review!**


End file.
